


Wrap You Up In My Love

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 3, Whump, but early on, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Matt comes home in pain after a rough night and Karen helps him wash up and feel better.After she gently pushed him under the water, she shrugged out of her nightgown and stepped into the shower next to him. “Uh, Karen…” he began, confused. “Shhh,” she said, “I’m just going to help you get this blood and grime off.” Pouring some liquid bath gel into her palm, she rubbed her hands together until it lathered up and started spreading it over his body, starting with his chest.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Wrap You Up In My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



Trudging slowly down the steps of his apartment, wincing with every movement, Matt wearily reached the bottom and let out a slow breath of relief. It had been a rough night and he’d made it out by the skin of his teeth. It was just one of many close calls lately, but it was taking a toll on him and he was bone-tired. He detected Karen’s scent and knew she’d stayed over, waiting to make sure he got back in one piece. Just knowing she was here made him feel warm inside, a welcoming presence in his usually empty home. 

Making his way to the bathroom, he tried to be as quiet as he could, so as not to wake her. He slipped inside and began slowly and painfully trying to remove his skin tight black attire, which was crusted with dried blood and sticking to him. The tightness made it great for fighting, but not so much for taking off when every muscle was screaming in pain. Sighing, he sat down on the commode to start working on untying his boots. Suddenly he was aware of her; Karen had padded softly to the bathroom and was standing in the doorway, the light from the bedroom outlining her slender form. 

“Hey,” she said in a soft voice. “I heard you come in, why didn’t you come in and say something?” “I didn’t want to wake you,” he rasped in a tired voice, as he fumbled at his laces. “Here, let me do that,” she said as she knelt in front of him, undoing the laces and pulling at his boots. “Karen, you don’t have to, I can do that…” his voice trailed off as she continued removing them anyway, followed by his socks.

She then turned to his shirt, tugging on the hem and lifting up on it, taking silent note of the blood stains running down the front. He raised his arms, allowing her to remove it, stifling a groan as he raised both arms. Karen tried not to comment as she scanned him for the inevitable new injuries she knew she’d find, but she couldn’t help the soft 'ohhh' that escaped her lips as she caught sight of the numerous fresh bruises, contusions and cuts all over his chest, arms and torso. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said, trying to minimize the ravaged war zone that was his body. She said nothing, gently pulling him against her instead and wrapping him in her arms. Matt rested his cheek against her body, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling as he felt her warmth and love surrounding him. He wanted to just stay that way forever, but soon Karen was coaxing him to his feet so she could unfasten his pants. After she got him out of them, she turned on the shower and fiddled with the knobs until she got the water temperature regulated. 

After she gently pushed him under the water, she shrugged out of her nightgown and stepped into the shower next to him. “Uh, Karen…” he began, confused. “Shhhh,” she said, “I’m just going to help you get this blood and grime off.” Pouring some liquid bath gel into her palm, she rubbed her hands together until it lathered up and started spreading it over his body, starting with his chest. Next she soaped up his arms and legs, rubbing softly until the water ran pink from the blood, and then turned him around so she could soap up his back. Matt sighed, too tired to argue. It occurred to him that under other circumstances this would be a dream come true, Karen Page wet and naked in his shower, lathering soap all over him; but tonight he was too tired to move, let alone take advantage of the situation. 

He simply gave himself over to the sheer tactile sensations of her hands gliding over his body, lightly kneading his muscles with sudsy, cedar scented soap, and the hot water spraying down over him. Reaching out one arm to brace himself against the shower wall, Matt lowered his head, letting the water run down over his head and face. Pouring some of her vanilla scented shampoo into her hands, Karen began massaging it into his hair and scalp. Closing his eyes, he felt relaxation spreading over his body, flowing from his head down to his feet. “Mmmh, that feels amazing,” he murmured in a low voice. Karen rinsed his hair, running her hands all through it and over his head, gently rubbing his scalp with her fingers. “Can you do that forever?” he moaned, not sure if his legs would hold him, but willing to try. “Sure, anything that helps you feel better,” she answered, sliding her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. “You’re too good to me, Karen. I don’t deserve you.” “Matt, you know that’s not true. You’re a good man, and I love you. More than you’ll ever know,” she said, nuzzling his neck. 

Turning off the water, they got out of the shower, dried off and headed towards the bedroom. After putting on something comfy to sleep in, they both climbed into bed. Karen allowed Matt to spoon her, instead of the other way around, which was her first impulse. They lay there in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of Matt’s silk sheets on their freshly washed skin, and the warmth of each other’s bodies. “I love you too, Karen,” Matt whispered into her hair, as they both were settling down to sleep. Karen let out a soft sigh, her hand tightening its grip on his arm as she succumbed to sleep; feeling loved and safe in his arms. Matt pulled her a bit closer, snuggling against her and thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life again. He closed his eyes, a smile curving his lips as he drifted off into an easy and restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of writer's block lately and this one just suddenly came to me; not sure why so many of my fics about them contain water and cuddling in bed but that seems to be my thing with these two. 
> 
> *Gifting this to irelandhoneybee who was the first ever to comment on my fic and never fails to comment and say something encouraging. Thank you so much, it means the world to me. 
> 
> Hoping to get around to writing something for a few others who've encouraged me as well.


End file.
